


When Tweek Had a 'Hickey'

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Burns, Hickeys, M/M, Poor Tweek, Supportive Craig Tucker, but also damn tweek, which are which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Tweek one morning tries his best to fix up his look and add something new to it, but this morning didn't go as planned as what he added to this mornings look doesn't looks quite right.Awful summarySo in reality Tweek gets a 'hickey'
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	When Tweek Had a 'Hickey'

It was a fateful Thursday morning before school when Tweek got the bright idea to straighten his hair. 

He had been standing in front of the mirror for 10 minutes glaring at his hair, he just wanted a change, mostly he just wanted it not to stick up as much. After his long thoughts about the dangers of a hair iron and the most damage it could do and deep processing of how he would go about changing his hair, Tweek got an idea to try and straighten his hair with his mother's old straight iron. Tweek pulled out the old contraption and unraveled the cord plugging it into the wall. Tweek set the temperature to 400 degrees and waited till he could smell the burn of the iron signaling it was ready for use. 

Tweek stood in the mirror like he was about to brave a great feat, he held up the iron just inspecting the thing in his shaky hands to figure out the best way to go about flattening the mess on top of his head. The determination Tweek gained once he figured out how he would go about flattening the wild hair had helped him in going through with the first piece. 

After the first piece at the front of his face appeared to be done, he realized the front pieces weren't really a problem as much as the pieces in the back that were sticking up at the top and around his neck. So he pinned back the single straightened strand thinking it looked okay.

Tweek took the straightener down towards the side of his neck angling it to the side so it could accurately straighten at the piece of hair. 

"Tweek! It's time to leave for school son!" His father yelled throughout the house causing Tweek to yelp in surprise and hit the straightener right against the side of his neck leaving a noticeable burn on the side of his neck. 

"Shit-Ouch" is all Tweek could say to himself before he unplugged the iron and ran downstairs grabbing his bag to head off to school. 

As soon as Tweek walked in the doors of school he got a weird looks... well Tweek usually got weird looks because he was twitchy and couldn't really stay still, but today they were weirder than usual. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was wearing his new big green knit sweater and leggings instead of his usual button up top and jeans. Tweek let out a sigh of relief as the connections of the two events made more sense and made Tweek a lot less self conscious

As Tweek made his way down the halls he stumbled into a gang that he purposely avoids, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and worst of all Cartman. 

"Hey Twe- Oh wow Tweek, is Craig a leech?" Kyle started looking at Tweek like he was a hurt animal "The look doesn't suit you if I'm being honest" 

Tweek frowned a bit, he liked his sweater and the whole outfit was a whole lot comfier than anything he had worn in a long time. 

"Yeah no kidding! Look at that thing!" Stan said joining in on Kyle's opinion

Then Kenny said "I'd cover that up if I were you its kinda horrible looking" 

Tweek felt a pit growing in his stomach as this group tore apart his outfit that he believed to be pretty good looking. 

Cartman who had been laughing this whole time finally chipped into the conversation "Oh my Gawd Tweek don't just cover that up, cover your whole self, you guys and your gay shit" 

Tweek felt his eyes prickling with anger and sadness, and he also thought to himself, how is this sweater counts as 'gay shit'? Tweek quickly backed away from the group then picked up his speed rounding the hall of lockers towards the bathrooms where Craig and Tweek usually met before school. 

Tweek tried to go pass Clyde, Token and Jimmy, but his somewhat close friends wouldn't allow it. 

"Hey Tweek where you running off to in such a hurry?" Clyde said a mouth full of chips 

Tweek stopped in front of the group "I have to go change or something, or at least cover this up" Tweek spread his arms out to better show off this outfit that was supposedly horrible. 

The three boy's who looked at Tweek saw 'what he was talking about' and nodded along with Tweek's words. 

"Y-y-yeah no k-k-kidding" Jimmy said making a circle around Tweek, scrutinizing him with his eyes "That thing is a shin-shin-shiner"

Tweek put his hands to his mouth "Really? Its that bad?" Tweek asked feeling awful again

Token and Clyde looked at each other making a 'ehhh' sound, Clyde was first to speak up "I mean I've seen worse, but this is pretty bad, nothing makeup won't fix" 

Token made a laugh "Yeah good luck with that, no amount of makeup is making that look normal" 

Tweek clenched his teeth as he thought about his mornings choices again, this is what he gets for trying new things like outfits and hair. Should have kept to same old button down and the same old hair. "Ugh I knew I shouldn't have done this" 

Clyde came close to Tweek and put a hand on his shoulder comforting the blonde the best he could "Hey it's not your fault it's Craig's" Tweek then looked at Clyde weird "Oh my god Tweek, this is from Craig right?"

Tweek tilted his head "What? No I-" 

"TWEEK YOU CHEATED ON CRAIG" Clyde said aloud alerting the whole hallway of the situation

"WHAT! No I DIDN'T!" Tweek yelled becoming angry covering Clyde's mouth with his hands in order for him to quiet down "Why would you even say that?!" Tweek began to storm off as his day went from bad to worse.

As Tweek walked down the hallway he turned towards the people looking at him and said to them "I didn't cheat on him and I don't know why he is saying that" the people that were being told this just gave Tweek a weird side-eye and kept walking. 

Finally Tweek arrived at the spot he usually meets Craig and he stood their just feeling awful, the day had started out with Tweek feeling hopeful and ready to take on the day with his new outfit, but barely a hour of this new outfit and people apparently hate it. And to top it all off for some odd reason Clyde thought that Tweek was cheating on Craig. Something that would never happen in a million years. 

Tweek let out a big sigh as he fell against the wall "Why the long face?" a nasal voice said to the right of Tweek. The blonde perked up and ran up towards Craig and gave him a suffocating hug. Craig faltered back a bit at the impact "Woah Tweek" Craig placed his hands around Tweek's body "What's wrong Honey?" 

"Ugh tobay been awbul so bar" Tweek said with his face in Craig's chest causing his words to come out muffled, but lucky Craig he spoke muffled Tweek. 

"What happened?" Craig asked pulling Tweek away so he could look into his eyes

Tweek looked back up at Craig with defeated eyes "It was awful, I tried out this new outfit and everyone hated it, everyone was giving me weird looks and staring at me then Cartman and those guys were being jerks, oh and even Clyde, Jimmy and Token hated it. They said 'I should cover it up. But even worse, then for no reason Clyde just screams that I am cheating on you" The blonde was out of breath by the time he finished the story. 

"Oh wow that's actually been quite the day for you, I don't know why they were such assholes about it" Craig said putting one of his hands on the side of Tweek's face "I'm sorry Hon that must suck, but if it makes you feel better I think you look hot as shit in that" Craig left a kiss on the top of Tweek's head trying to cheer him up. 

Tweek gave the raven haired boy a look before saying "Thanks Craig, I'm just upset because I really liked this outfit" as Tweek was talking Craig slid his hand down from Tweek's cheek to his neck sliding over a raw area on the side of the blonde neck. 

"Ow! What was that?" Tweek said as he flinched away from Craig's touch 

Craig furrowed his brows as he went to see what was hurting his Tweek and then he saw it, the thing that people must have been telling him to cover up all day. Craig sucked in his cheeks as he looked at the intimate looking mark on Tweek's neck. Craig narrowed his brows and his eyes squinted as he scrutinized the mark, it sure did look like someone took Tweek to town. 

"Hey Tweek, I don't think you are aware of this" Craig clicked his tongue before continuing "But-uh you seem to have a hickey on your neck" Craig said very matter of factually while stroking his thumb around the mark that seemed to be hurting Tweek. 

Tweek immediately clasped his hand onto the side of his neck with the mark and screamed "What!" 

Craig let out a small laugh "Oh yeah, a big one" Craig then looked closer with more care removing Tweek's hand to inspect the obvious burn "Who did that do you? It's blistering" 

"No one!" Tweek said with a crimson blush on his face "You know I wouldn't cheat on you" 

The taller boy smiled at the fact then proceeded to say "I know, but how did you burn yourself, because it looks pretty bad Tweek" 

"Wha- a burn?" Then it finally hit Tweek, all of this mornings events hit Tweek in the head like a ton of bricks. "Oh... I burned myself this morning when I was trying to straighten my hair" 

Craig let out a snort and gave a single raised brow at his boyfriend "You tried to straighten your hair?" 

The blonde glared at the taller boy before hitting his chest "I was t-trying new things asshole" 

"And look where it got you" Craig said in a laugh as he thought about the ridiculous situation

"Oh god! No wonder people were being rude. They thought I had a huge hickey on me" Tweek said this grabbing onto his hair

Craig took the blondes hands from his hair and intertwined them "Eh it's fine, I'll just say I did it if anyone asks"

Tweek blushed and pouted saying "Yeah, cause that is such a good save" 

The dark haired male shrugged "Better than people thinking you cheated" Craig then straighten up standing tall above his boyfriend

"H-hey...uh what are you doing?" Tweek asked as Craig started to come into his space pushing the blonde into the wall behind him. The blonde's breath hitched as he felt Craig take their interlocked hands and put them against the wall. 

The noirette smirked "Making our story believable" 

Craig then dipped down onto the side of Tweek's neck without the burn and began to suck on the expanse of skin there. The smaller male let out quite the audible moan causing heads to turn, the small males face was beet red as he tried with little effort to push Craig off. 

"I-ah-think you made your point" Tweek said meekly as Craig continued 

The taller male paused for just a second to say "Just another minute" then the male was back to making a bruise on the blonde's neck as bad as the one on the other side. 

Finally Craig pulled away leaving a flustered Tweek, the smaller male was breathy and his face was deep red from embarrassment. "That looks pretty bad" Craig said almost proud of how 'bad' the marked looked. 

Tweek shook himself out of his stupor and wiped his now wet neck of Craig's spit, cringing at the thought he now had two quite noticeable marks on his neck. The taller male pulled out his phones camera for Tweek to look at the two marks and the blonde immediately turned a deep color of red (for the thousandths time today). 

"Ack! Craig you are a leech!"


End file.
